


What If They Just Talked

by L82dparty



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: Post PP3 - little one offs following the premise: what if they just talked after Chloe kissed Chicago?(First originally to Tumblr as a thank you for 100 followers)(Second option added to help make my heart happy)(No longer canon extension since The Kiss was released)I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe laughed as Chicago put her back on her feet. “Thanks for your service, soldier.”

Chicago laughed, “you are most welcome.”

Chloe pulled away and started to walk toward the building.

Chicago ran up and grabbed her upper arm. “Hey? That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Chloe looked down at her arm and he released her. “It was fun flirting with you, and the kiss was nice and all but...”

“But you aren’t available.” Chicago chuckled.

Chloe blushed. “I’m really not.” She looked down at the ground and back up at him. “If I’m going to do the long-distance thing, it will be with her.”

Chicago nodded. “Yeah. I figured. Good luck, Chloe.”

“Thanks, I may need it.” Chloe took a deep breath and headed off to find a certain brunette. It took a while. She wasn’t with Aubrey, or Amy. The rest of the Bellas hadn’t seen her either. Chloe chewed her lip nervously. She headed up to the hotel room next to her own. She knocked. “Hey, Becs?”

There was silence, then a stilted, “Whatcha need, Chlo?”

“Mind if I come in?” Chloe asked.

“I’m sorta busy, Chlo.” Beca answered. Her voice sounded off. 

Chloe walked around to the door that separated their two rooms and pushed it open. “Hey, it’s just me.”

Beca whirled around, surprised by the extra door she had forgotten about. “Shit.” She hurriedly wiped her eyes and turned away again.

Chloe closed the distance and stopped just short of touching the newly minted rock star. “What’s wrong, Becs?”

“Nothing you can fix, Chloe.” Beca shook her head and held her arms tight across her chest.

“Try me?” Chloe spoke softly and gently.

“I think you are in the wrong room, Chlo. Soldier boy doesn’t stay on this floor.” Beca sounded bitter.

Chloe took a deep breath. “Yeah, well, I realized soldier boy isn’t for me.”

Beca rolled her eyes and turned again to make sure her back was toward the redhead. “Captain America is tall, good looking, burly, and has a stable job. What’s not for you out of that?”

Chloe smiled, her eyes tearing as she thought about her answer. “He isn’t you.”

Beca’s back stiffened. “Don’t dick around, Chloe.”

“I’m not.” The redhead took another deep breath. “I just finished kissing him, and realized, he isn’t you.” She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind. “I love you, Beca Effin Mitchell. I have for a long time. I was just too chicken shit to risk losing you by telling you.” She rested her forehead against the back of the brunette hair. “Now you are going away on tour for god knows how long, I’m going to lose you anyway.”

Beca turned in the redhead’s arms. “You aren’t shitting me? You love me? Like you could love Captain America, not just like your best friend?”

Chloe nodded and bumped heads with the singer. “The best days of my life were when we first started living in the apartment. We were acting all domestic and married and I woke up to you every morning and went to sleep next to you every night.” She sighed, “then life got hard. You hated your job, Amy wasn’t bringing in any money, and I couldn’t keep a job to save my life.” She closed her eyes. “We stopped doing domestic stuff, we started drifting apart. God, I missed you.”

Beca slipped her arms around the redhead. “So, when you didn’t feel special?”

“I was missing you,” Chloe admitted.

“And wanting a boyfriend?” Beca persisted.

Chloe swallowed hard, “because I thought you didn’t want me.”

Beca groaned. “Oh, God, Beale, I am such an idiot.” She brought her hands up to the redhead’s cheeks. “I have loved you for years. The best days of my life were those first months at the apartment.” Her voice broke. She knew she could just repeat the words Chloe had said and they would ring just as true. “But I didn’t know you would even consider me.” She lifted her head to stare at the ceiling and laugh. “I’ve made a fool of myself over a woman, you never have.”

“Only you,” Chloe laughed, a spark of hope they could work this out lighting up in her chest. “I practically threw myself at you, Mitchell.”

Beca leaned her forehead against Chloe’s. “I think I told you, the Bellas were my first friends who were girls. I so don’t get this dynamic, still.” Her eyes were focused on Chloe’s lips. “I really wanna kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?” Chloe whispered. 

As the two women finally gave in to their mutual pining, they touched lips. At first, they were gentle and questioning, but slowly they released their anxiety and worries. They nibbled on each other’s lips, explored each other’s mouths and allowed their tongues to dance playfully. When they finally pulled back, they were each smiling as if the weight of the world had been lifted.

Beca slipped her arms around Chloe’s neck as the redhead pulled the brunette closer at the waist. “So, who says you are going to lose me now?”

Chloe blinked back tears. She had wasted so much time and now they only had tonight. “Tomorrow we fly home, then you have to go off with Khaled.”

“I don’t have to,” Beca shook her head. “I won a contest; I was to open for Khaled. I did tonight.” 

“You can’t throw away this chance, Becs.” Chloe protested.

Beca chuckled, “which one? My chance with you or my chance to headline? I’d rather take my chances with you.”

Chloe swallowed against the lump in her throat. “What if I told you I lied about vet school?”

Beca pulled back, “what?”

“I didn’t get in,” Chloe confessed. “Three years as a super senior don’t look good on an impacted program application. Everyone had all these grand plans, and I didn’t want to be the one Bella holding you back.”

Beca groaned, “oh, Chlo! What were you gonna do?”

Chloe shrugged, “I don’t know. I have a trust fund I can apply to for living expenses, so I won’t hurt for money. I just don’t know what I want to be when I grow up.”

Beca leaned forward and kissed the redhead again, “run away with me?”

“Where?” Chloe giggled.

“I don’t know,” Beca shrugged, “anywhere?” 

Chloe laughed happily. “Come on, let’s go find the rest of the Bellas. Maybe they have an idea.”

“Are you serious, Beale? I just declare my undying love and you wanna find the Bellas?” Beca stared as the redhead started pulling away.

“It’s our last night as the Bellas, Becs. I wanna share with my sisters the best thing that came out of being in their company.” Chloe leaned over and kissed the brunette. “If I have my way, we have the rest of our lives alone,” she whispered.

Beca grinned against the lips touching hers. “Ok, I can see that.” She let the redhead pull her toward the hotel hallway. “But we are so gonna run away together.”

Chloe nodded. “We so are.”


	2. Everyone loves a good Bhloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a second version of what could happen if Beca and Chloe talked after Chloe kissed Chicago.

Beca walked up to the table in the corner. “Hey, Chicago. Can I spirit Beale away for a minute?”

The army captain pulled his arm back from around Chloe’s shoulders and looked over at the redhead. When she smiled and shrugged, he smiled back. “Yeah, sure.”

Chloe slid out of the booth and followed Beca away from the after concert party. “What’s up?”

Beca said nothing but kept walking until they were outside, on the same patio she had seen Chloe and Chicago kiss a few hours ago. When she had checked they were alone, she turned and looked at Chloe.

Chloe swallowed. Something about Beca was different. Was she more confident after the success of her set? Chloe couldn’t tell. She waited as patiently as she could.

Beca took a deep breath. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Chloe answered, with much the same tone she had used all those years ago after Beca’s arrest.

“Here’s the thing.” Beca smiled, “after tonight, I’m going on this huge adventure. It will be the first time since I was a Freshman that we will be apart with no idea when we will see each other again.”

Chloe felt her heart race. She hadn’t thought of that. “Oh my god.”

Beca reached out and took Chloe’s hand. “It will be ok. I have to believe that.” She looked down as she played with Chloe’s fingers. “I guess I always knew this day would come, that someone would sweep you off your feet, or our career paths would split.” She looked up again, tears now making her eyes bright. “I just didn’t expect them both at once.”

“Beca,” Chloe started to interrupt.

“Please,” Beca took back control of the conversation. “I need to finish.” Chloe nodded. “Thank you.” Beca looked down at Chloe’s hand. “A part of me had hoped I’d be the person to put a ring of that finger. But I wanted to do it right. I wanted to prove to you and my father that I could do this, that I could take care of you the way you deserve.”

Chloe could hardly breathe. Had Beca just implied she’d wanted to get married?

Beca kept talking. “I took too long.” She looked up again. “I will always love you, Chloe Beale. I hope you get everything you ever wanted.” She lifted the hand and kissed it gently.

“Just one minute, Mitchell.” Chloe did interrupt this time. “If you think you can drop that bombshell and walk away from me, you have another thing coming.” She closed the hand Beca held tightly. “I have waited for years for you to tell me you felt something more than friendship for me, and you do it as you break up with me?”

“I’m not breaking up with you, Chlo.” Beca spoke softly. “I’m letting you go.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “What if I don’t want to be let go?”

Beca blinked, “but, you said,” she stammered, “but you and Chicago. Vet school.”

Chloe stepped closer to Beca. “If you think you can imply you have ever thought about marrying me, then walk away...you are sadly mistaken. If you don’t take me with you, then I will become the groupie from hell. I will follow you from venue to venue, hold up signs that embarrass you and stalk you until you give in or call security. Maybe both.” She spoke fiercely.

“I thought,” Beca began.

“You thought wrong.” Chloe pulled Beca close with the hands they still held and wrapped her other arm around Beca’s waist. “I have loved you for years, Beca Mitchell. No one holds a candle to you. Everyone else is a distraction.” Their faces were so close together they were almost kissing already.

Beca closed what remained of the gap. She pressed her lips against Chloe’s and slid her free hand behind Chloe’s head. She nibbled at Chloe’s lip, and tickled it with her tongue.

Chloe melted into the embrace, happily granting access to the woman she had loved for so long. She had no idea how long they kissed, but when they finally broke apart, their bodies and foreheads remained in contact. “Does this mean you will take me with you?”

“Oh my God, Beale, are you kidding? I would be on fucking cloud nine if you would come along.” Beca smiled and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Amy pulled Chicago into the opening through which Beca had witnessed his kiss with Chloe. “Sorry, Captain. Afraid you lost your girl.”

Chicago ran a hand through his hair and chuckled softly. “Truth be told, she was never mine.” He shrugged, “come on, buy me a drink to drown my sorrows.”

Amy nodded, “no worries, Captain. Everyone loves a good Blhoe.” She laughed when he looked at her with a puzzled expression. “I’ll tell you over that drink.”


End file.
